


Red X and the Ex-Red X

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, in which lance is sassy and keith needs to focus, teen titans au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith Kogane, going by the alias of "Robin", is the founder of the Teen Titans, a group of young superheroes who fight to protect the people of the world. However, to his shame, Keith also briefly worked as the master thief, Red X, donning a powerful supersuit to commit his crimes. To the shock of the Titans, a new Red X has appeared in possession of the suit, and gives the team no end of grief, although, he seems to have taken a special interest in Keith...





	

Robberies were hardly anything new for Jump City, with banks, shops, and homes being invaded by obnoxious metahumans on a regular basis.  
And that was where the Teen Titans came in.  
The group of super-powered adolescents had stopped countless thefts before, and as they followed the criminal’s trail deep into the National Bank’s most fortified vault, they had no reason to expect anything special from this one.  
Until they saw the culprit.  
Amidst the gold bars and stacks of cash, stood Red X, in all his black and red glory, face concealed behind a mask but body language clear enough to show his surprise at the Titans’ arrival.  
Hunk broke the silence. “ _Red X_? Okay, colour me confused, I thought _Robin_ was Red X?” he spoke loudly as his team seemed to ignore him, all staring at the thief they thought they would never see again.  
“We all did, Beast Boy,” Shiro, or _Cyborg_ , the unofficial leader of the Titans, told him, with an air of calm he was not feeling.  
The thief pointed at them with his fingers forming a gun-shape. “Nope, sorry. Your Robin is in another supersuit. Nice to meet you, Titans,” he greeted them with a digitally altered but quite friendly voice, which clashed heavily with the sudden flurry of cross-shaped explosives he threw their way.  
Keith, or Robin, the suit’s creator, finally tore his eyes from the man wearing his biggest mistake, looking to his team. “Titans, _go_!”  
The five split up as the X-plosives filled the air with smoke and flame. Pidge parted the smoke with a wave of her hand, fixing her eyes on the thief as he sprinted towards her, and calling her magic to quickly end the fight. “ _Azarath, Metri_ \- hmf!”  
“Sorry Raven, but your magic words are too much of a mouthful,” Red X cheerfully teased, sweeping her feet from under her as she struggled with the X-shaped mouth gag that had he had struck her face with, reducing her speech to a few muffled swears. “Try something shorter next time.”  
As Pidge fell, X, standing over her, drew a small red X-arang, clearly intending to finish the job, only for a bright blue starbolt to strike the projectile from his grasp. He turned to face Allura, Altea’s Starfire, who flew towards him at an alarming speed, pelting her energy blasts in his direction.  
“Stand down, or I’ll _make_ you!”  
“Is that a threat or a promise?” The thief evaded her attacks with little difficulty, before pressing a button on his belt, sending out a bright red net, which snagged the alien, bringing her crashing to the ground. “Oooh, I caught a pretty girl, good haul-”  
“Enough one-liners!” Red X’s celebration was cut short, however, as he was batted away from the girls by the sudden appearance of a trunk. Hunk, taking the form of an elephant, charged the criminal, trumpeting fiercely. Landing shakily, X managed a chuckle. “So tell me, if elephants never forget…” he wondered aloud, placing an X-Laserpad on the floor, blasting apart into a chasm which quickly consumed the approaching shapeshifter. “…then how did you forget that this suit was _made_ to fight Titans?”  
“We didn’t forget.” X turned, but not fast enough as Shiro seized him, pinning him against the stone wall, Sonic Cannon pointed at X’s face. “We just don’t care.”  
“Damn, hi Daddy,” X said breathlessly, prompting Shiro to glare. “Nice arms. Makes me _almost_ regret this.” All at once the X-suit came to life, releasing an electrical pulse. Shiro grunted, slumping to the ground as his cybernetics short-circuited.  
Red X brushed off his shoulder. “Y'know guys,” he spoke to the four defeated Titans as though they were friends at a bar, and not enemies at a robbery. “Between the sexy alien, the changeling beefcake, and the robo-daddy, I’m not sure if I can pick a favouri- WOAH!” X yelled as Keith tackled him, taking advantage of the thief’s lax demeanor, and forcing him onto the ground. “Oh shit, _hello Robin_ ,” Red X spoke with winded awe at the Boy Wonder on top of him, before yelling to the other Titans, “Nevermind guys, found my favourite!”  
“Who _are_ you?”  
“I _could be_ your top, or your bottom if you ask nicely.”  
“I’m not playing around,” Keith growled, painfully squeezing X’s shoulders.  
“Oh well,” X sighed, a wince evident in his words. “As much as I’d like to get inside _you_ ,” he mocked, suddenly vanishing from Robin’s grasp, reappearing a few metres away, on his feet, “I’ll settle for being inside your suit for now. Adieu, mon chéri,” he dramatically told a fuming Keith, before pushing the teleportation button on the belt.  
Only for it to fail.  
Robin and Red X looked at each other for a moment as the belt fizzled and whirred, clearly low on power. “Well, this is embarrassing, especially after that great line,” Red X mumbled, scratching his neck. “Anyway… bye.”  
As X turned tail and sprinted for the door, Keith scrambled to his feet and pursued, throwing one last glance at his team to confirm that none were in a fit state to assist him. Closest to him, Allura called from the net she was struggling with.  
“Go get X, Robin! We’re fine!”  
Keith nodded, ignoring a groaned “Speak for yourself” emitting from the crevice Hunk was wedged in. Looking towards the end of the hall, Keith just managed to glimpse a black cape slip into a closing elevator, and after fruitlessly throwing a birdarang at the door, he headed for the stairs with a huff.  
Strolling onto the roof, illuminated by the moon, Red X patted the sack at his waist, containing a small fortune. He lamented being interrupted before he could get any more cash, but the fun he’d had fighting the Titans almost made up for it. Speaking of, he imagined that Robin would be catching up to him in about _three, two-_  
“Stop!”  
_One_.  
“Robin!“ X greeted with feigned surprise as the Boy Wonder burst onto the roof, smashing through a nearby skylight. "Miss me already?”  
“You’re going to return what you stole,” Keith demanded, extracting his bo-staff, and pointing it at Red X, who laughed.  
“That’s adorable, you’re wonderful. Do we have to fight? I’m enjoying your company.”  
In hindsight, Keith knew he had let his flustered awkwardness get the better of him, simply rushing at X wildly, leading to his quick loss of his staff, and X seizing Keith’s wrists and holding them above his head. Keith braced himself for a strike, but it never came. Instead, X slipped an arm around Keith’s waist, rubbing circles with his thumb on the small strip of exposed skin above Robin’s utility belt. In all honesty Keith had had trouble convincing himself that it was unpleasant.  
“Come on,” whispered Red X in his ear. “Why don’t we have _fun_?”  
_Sure. Wait, no. Criminal. C'mon Keith, you know what to do here._  
And indeed he did, delivering a sharp kick to the thief’s shin, earning a howl and release from X’s grip.  
“Rude! And there I was being all nice, man, we were having a bonding moment!” Keith took a swing at X, who barely dodged it, leaping towards the edge of the rooftop. “I’d love to stay and play some more, sweetheart,” he sighed. “But I’ve got places to be, and I’ve got the belt working again, soooo _seeya_!” he saluted quickly as he leapt over the edge, before vanishing into thin air.  
Keith stared at where the thief had disappeared, unsure of how he was feeling, and unconsciously placing a hand on his hip where the thief had touched. Did he… _miss_ the sensation?  
“Robin!”  
He turned with a start to find Hunk and Allura having joined him on the roof. They were both clearly out of breath.  
“Any luck?” Hunk asked the clearly Red X-less Keith, who glared.  
“Yeah, I’ve got him _right_ here in my pocket. He got away. Where are the others?”  
“Raven is seeing what she can do for Cyborg, Red X did significant damage to his systems,” Allura told him, forehead creased with poorly concealed worry. “Robin… Keith, who _was_ that? How did he get that suit?”  
Keith stared across the moonlit city. “I wish I knew…”

Meanwhile, outside a modest apartment at the other side of town, Red X turned the key in a door to find a small blue cat sitting inside awaiting him. The feline meowed expectantly.  
Sitting down on his expensive couch, Red X removed his mask, and emptied the contents of his shopping bag into the coffee table.  
“Yes, Blue, I got the fancy food you like,” Lance McClain assured the cat with a yawn. “And you’ll _never_ guess who I ran into today…”  



End file.
